


Fractured Christmas Carol #3

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-22
Updated: 2000-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The detective with the experimental hair gets his song.





	Fractured Christmas Carol #3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Duesers  
I have heard on high,

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Duesers I have heard on high,

Sweetly singing o'er the plain,

And Callum's fans in reply,

Echoing their joyous strain,

"Gloria",

Hear their voices raising.

"Kowalski",

It's his name they're praising

 

Come to Chicago and see,

Him of whom the Duesers sing.

Come adore on bended knee,

Stanley Raymond Kowalski

"Gloria",

Hear their voices raising.

"Kowalski",

It's his name they're praising!


End file.
